


Surprises

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot thickens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #419: Dry.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Surprises

~

Malfoy appeared ready to explode, but it was obvious Narcissa wasn’t going to be rushed. “More tea, Mr Potter?” she asked when his cup was dry.

Harry eyed Malfoy. “No, thanks. I’m fine.” 

Malfoy set down his cup. Raising an eyebrow, he said, “Now that you’ve fed us tea and biscuits, Mother, are there any other delaying tactics you’d like to employ? Would you care to show off your needlepoint, perhaps? Or maybe take Potter on a tour of the gardens?” 

Narcissa sniffed. “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Draco.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. 

“So impatient.” Narcissa sighed. “Fine.” She rose. “Follow me.” 

~

As they walked Malfoy began looking around. “Where are we, Mother?” he asked. “I’ve never seen this part of the Manor before.” 

“Lucius and I hid this from you,” Narcissa replied. “There were things you were better off not knowing.” 

Malfoy huffed. “This isn’t exactly reassuring me.”

Harry bit his lip. It wasn’t reassuring him either. He had no desire to drag Narcissa to the Ministry for questioning, and he could only imagine how Malfoy felt. 

Dry walls transitioned to wet until finally, Narcissa stopped at a door. The air was damp, moldy. 

“Prepare yourselves.” Narcissa threw open the doors. 

~


End file.
